


【银土】越线治疗（全文）

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 坂田银时X土方十四郎。设定：病患银X医生土。全文约3万字。





	【银土】越线治疗（全文）

越线治疗 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

土方十四郎从手术室出来的时候，已经是下午2点多了。他看到办公室墙上的时钟，无奈地叹了口气，看来又完美地错过了饭点儿啊！今天的手术是和其他科室的医生一起做的，看到同事们从车祸现场带回来的人浑身是血，护士们都以为那人活不成了。

不过还好，三个半小时努力，总算是把那人的命救回来了，土方轻轻地活动着手指有些僵硬的关节。  
端起已经凉掉的茶往嘴里猛灌，干得直冒烟的喉咙终于得到了舒缓。打开抽屉一看，果然又有人为他买了早点。他苦涩地笑了笑，把东西摆到桌子上。

土方十四郎，东京XX医院的外科大夫，主要负责的是骨科。因为业务水平过硬，帅气的外形，最重要的是他单身，小护士们只要和他能多说几句话就会欢欣雀跃。  
所以，他的桌子上常常会出现各种慰问品。   
但是无论对方是什么样的人，土方都没办法回应她们。至少在工作时间里，他禁止自己有任何私人的情感夹杂在里面。

不知道是这些年繁重的学业和工作造成的，土方觉得自己的情感都干涸了，或者说没有多余的精力去恋爱。  
说不定就是因为每天和冰冷的医疗器械打交道，浸泡在消毒水的气味里，人也变得冷淡起来了吧......  
土方默默地思考着现在忙碌的生活，拿起了已经冷掉的肉包，虽然吃起来味道有些奇怪，不过也多亏了这些东西，疲劳的身体慢慢恢复了体力。

“土方医生！土方医生！”  
正准备去外面抽支烟，忽然听到了急促的敲门声。他将烟塞进口袋，快步走了出去。午休时间来敲门的，必定是有伤患，作为医生一刻是也不能耽误的。  
“救护车送来的伤者，家属称酒醉从楼梯上摔下来，左腿有骨折，右腿创面直径5cm，已经做了消毒处理，其他软组织挫伤，需要进一步检查。目前意识不太清醒。”

护士长志村妙跟在医生的身后，简单扼要地介绍着病人的伤情。一听说是醉酒摔伤，土方不快地皱起了眉头，有些伤是天灾人祸，这一类的受伤简直就是浪费医疗资源。  
一打开急诊室的门，一股刺鼻的酒味扑面而来。土方对酒的气味很敏感，血肉模糊他都已经习惯了，唯独酒精令他生理性厌恶。  
“啊~啊！好疼！唔......”

一个银发的男人躺在病床上呻吟着，口齿不清地叫唤，白色衬衣上有被秽物弄脏的痕迹，摔成这个样子都还没有醒，这到底是喝了多少酒......土方瞥了一眼床头上摆的就诊卡，那上面写着：坂田银时。  
带上口罩后，他从护士手里拿过一次性手套，快步走到病床前。顺着脚踝向上慢慢地摸着，一面观察者银时的反应，摸到小腿的时候，银发男人痛苦地叫了一声。  
膝盖没有受伤真是万幸。土方顺着膝盖向上，摸到大腿靠上面一点的位置，那男人突然用力抓住了他的手。

“喂！小哥，不要到处乱摸！”银发男人额头上满是冷汗，眯着眼睛警告道。  
“坂田先生，这位是您的主治医生土方十四郎，现在为你检查伤情呢！”志村妙连忙去拉他。

“先生，请您放松一点。”   
土方本以为他是醉酒，想要拂开他的手，但是看到那男人眼睛时惊呆了。这是他第一次看到拥有赤色的瞳孔的人。还有，他几乎确信这男人并没有喝醉。

“原来是医生啊......我现在好疼！快点想想办法啊！”坂田银时这才松开手，露出夸张的表情喊叫着。  
土方为他做完初步的检查，环顾四周，看到墙边站着一个表情冷漠的小姑娘，穿着红色的T恤白色短裤，满脸的不情愿。

“你就是病患的家属吧？”土方问道。  
“嘁！我才不是那家伙的家属，他只是我的老板。”女孩冷冷地回答着。  
土方没有兴趣了解他们的关系，继续说道：“护士会开单子过来，先去拍片子。明天早上去查血，看看情况安排手术。”

“诶？要手术吗？”女孩睁大了眼睛。  
“是的。等一下会有人过来打镇痛针，晚上可能会发烧，这都是正常的。”土方看了看他露出来的右腿，上面的创面已经处理过了。

“天气有点热，创面注意不要沾水，暂时不要下床。”说完后，土方就准备离开病房了，在没有看到片子之前，他不会过多再说什么了。  
“你等一下！”银时叫住了他，疼得龇牙咧嘴，“土方医生是吧？不下床？我上厕所怎么办？总不能让神乐一个女孩子来帮这种忙吧？”  
土方停下了脚步，转过身看着他：“我只负责告诉你注意事项，其他的事应该你自己想办法解决。”  
“喂，你这是什么态度？”银时借着酒劲嚷了起来：“小心我投诉你哦！” 

无理取闹的醉汉真是讨厌极了！  
土方深吸了一口气，重新回到床边一把抓起他的领口，压低声音说道：“如果不想下半辈子残废，就照我说的做。如果你不担心我给你做手术的时候，放错一两片骨头碎片，就请你投诉我好了！” 

他的眼睛真好看.......

明明是被威胁的是自己，银时却丝毫没有听进去，钴蓝色的丹凤眼，虽然戴着口罩也看得出皮肤很细致，凑近的时候淡淡的洗手液气味还有幽微的烟草气味。  
银时竟说不出话来，回过神的时候，土方已经离开了病房。

“神乐，帮我去借个轮椅吧！啊......好疼！”银时调整好姿势重新躺下，不小心又扯到伤口。  
“都说了让你少喝点酒！这下自作自受了吧！”神乐没好气地说，“我不可能留在这里伺候你，找医院的护工吧！”  
“啧！恐怕也只有你这种下属敢教训上司吧！”  
“但愿阿银你能记住这次的教训！”说完这句，女孩便朝门外走去了。 

刚才要是扯开他的口罩就好了.......  
这么拽的医生，银时还是第一次见到。一想到他要在自己身上动刀子，竟紧张地全身起鸡皮疙瘩。

更让人不敢相信的是......  
土方帮他检查的时候，明明没有一丝医患以外的邪念，却让银时感觉到像触电一般，细微的电流从被摸到的部位传遍全身。  
啊~啊.......是我欲求不满吗？  
不会吧？银时嘴角扯出一丝轻笑。

被一个脸都没看到的家伙摸了一下就介意到这种程度吗？看样子我真是醉得不轻啊！  
银时擦了擦脸上的汗，暗暗决定不再随意醉酒。

“放心，她没事。要不是她四处打听我的消息，我还不知道你居然住院了。真是丢脸呢！”  
“太好了，我不找你，你主动找到我了。咱们的帐是不是该好好算一算？”  
“你还在想着老师的事吗？呵呵，就你现在这副样子，别想了！”

“那个男人不死，我是睡不着的。”  
想起了银时说过的话 ，土方的心跳骤然加速。听到病房里传来银时疼痛的呻吟声，回过神来的时候，发现自己的手心里全是汗。

“暂时不能做手术？”  
坂田银时在病床上半躺着，黑着张脸视线在医生和护士脸上来回滑动。  
“是的，你的检查结果出来了，血糖高出指标了。”土方手里拿着的是银时的检查报告，他往银时的腿上看了一眼：“胫腓骨骨干骨折，必须要做手术。总之，你这几天先把血糖降下来吧！”临到手术才发现血糖、血压高的情况实在太常见了，这都是平时不做好体检的结果。土方已经见怪不怪了，说话的语气冷淡极了。 

“喂！这是什么意思？那我这现在怎么办？”一听到手术要延迟，银时坐不住了。  
土方沉思了片刻，带好手套掀开银时的毛巾被，在银时的小腿上仔细看了看，有些肿，皮肤表面有些烫，再三斟酌后说：“先上夹板吧！坐着轮椅的话起码去厕所没有问题。”  
“我已经很注意了，血糖还是高吗？”银时抓着头发嘀咕着：“我说土方医生，不会是检查结果出错了吧？”

“哈？很注意了？一般人空腹血糖到7.8，居然还敢说——？”  
“医生！这里是病房，又不是手术室！”银时粗鲁地打断他，上下打量着土方：“再说我又没什么奇怪的病，总是带着口罩太不礼貌了吧！”其实这只不过是他的借口，土方十四郎到底长什么样子，他实在太好奇了。  
医院确实没有规定，外科大夫必须要戴口罩。

土方戴着口罩是因为一看到银时似乎就能闻到那酒臭。仔细想想，病床上的人是病患，提出这个要求并不过分。

土方取下口罩时，能感觉到银时猩红的瞳孔微微张大了些，甚至连视线的温度都升高了。难以名状的局促感，土方只得假装看着病历，故作镇定继续说道：“稍后内分泌的大夫会给你一些诊断，请你务必遵守医嘱。血糖太高是没有办法做手术的，但是骨折拖得太久会有很多不良后果，这些结果请你做好心理准备。”   
哦。  
银时记得自己应声了，那时他怔怔地看着土方，喉咙干得难受。即便是穿着白色大褂也掩饰不住修长的身材，里面的衬衣领带束得很规整。黑发浓密，一撮深V刘海聚集在眉心，细长的眉眼间透着坚毅，樱色薄唇莫名的色气。

他刚才好像……脸红了吧！  
土方离开病房时，银时反复想着刚才的情景，突然心花怒放起来。逗这个一本正经的男人，看他着急的样子真有意思。  
这次意外住院，说不定会有非同一般的收获呢...... 

****************************************************  
住院第三天，坂田银时开始慢慢习惯小腿上的夹板了。这种程度的疼痛和低烧，对他来说都可以忍耐，自从他开始经营地下侦探社开始，受点轻伤都是常有的，他没想到第一次住院竟然是因为醉酒。

当然，最难熬的还是夏天吃不到草莓圣代冰淇淋啊......  
银时厌弃地瞥了一眼桌上的医院套餐，索然无味不说，没有一样菜品是他爱吃的。特别是查出血糖高以后，神乐就连送来的水果都是低糖度的。对那丫头苦苦请求，才答应帮他买了一盒蔓越莓曲奇饼干，藏在小柜子的最下面。

===================================================

越线治疗 P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“19床的坂田先生。”  
正当银时盘算着什么时候品尝曲奇，一个医生带着一个护士模样的女孩走了进来。和土方那副总是板着面孔完全不同，那医生笑容可掬，他手里拿着一个iPai正在翻看上面的资料，大约是银时的检查结果。

“我是内分泌科的志村新八医生，您的血糖偏高，但是糖尿病不用担心，只要控制得好，血糖会慢慢降下来。”他示意护士将药放到柜子上，交待着说：“Zafatek每周吃一颗。土方医生希望能尽快手术，我这边会再安排补一些针剂。”  
“Zafa......tek？是什么东西？”听到“糖尿病”三个字的时候，银时的背心有些发冷，他吞咽了一下口水追问道。

“哦～Zafatek是日本最新治疗糖尿病的药，就是曲格列汀琥珀酸盐。”志村医生扶了一下眼镜，微笑着解释道。“服药期间一定要注意糖分的摄入量，主食也要控制。稍后护士会交代给你的。”  
“.......”这些拗口的医学名词银时根本听不懂，他拿起药盒子仔细看着，密密麻麻的说明书让人头晕目眩。

“如果有任何问题可以让护士找我，没别的事我就先走了。”   
志村医生看起来很忙，只留下护士在这里为他解释，银时听着她长篇大论实在受不了，忙不迭地打发她走。 

无论如何也忍不了了。  
一是土方医生今天竟然没有来查房，二是美味的曲奇饼就在柜子里却不知道在哪里吃。  
坂田银时最大的优点就是凡事总能想到办法，而且总能想办法达成所愿。他慢慢地坐到轮椅上，将毛巾被搭在腿上，然后将曲奇饼藏好。每个病房都有负责的护士，被她们看到了免不了又要被教训。

这医院里怎么到处都是人......  
他在住院部的走廊上装作漫不经心地游荡着，其实是想找一个隐秘的地方吃东西。  
走到楼层的尽头，防火门是虚掩着的，银时推开门后立刻有一股热浪扑面而来，这里应该是楼梯间，没有装空调的地方想必没有人会来吧！坂田银时赶忙拿出曲奇饼，扯开包装塞了一块进嘴里。

香甜的气息，入口即化的口感，真是太享受了！  
我只吃两块解解馋就可以吧......

正要吃第二块的时候，他察觉到空气中有一股烟草燃烧的气味。  
没有好鼻子和好眼神是当不了侦探的，银时嘴角扬起了一丝浅笑，将剩下的曲奇重新放好。从轮椅上站起身来，杵着拐杖四处张望着，楼下一层的拐角处，站着一个穿着白色大褂的黑发男人，有淡淡的烟雾慢慢地扩散开来。  
竟然是土方十四郎。

“咳咳咳，身为医生躲在这种地方抽烟不太好吧！”银时歪着脑袋说道。  
那人转过头来看到是他也吃了一惊，将烟头塞进烟灰盒慢慢地走上楼来。

看了看轮椅和拐杖，有些生气地说：“你的病床在大楼的另一边吧？为什么跑到这种地方来？”

“医生不是都很注重健康的吗？不怕得肺癌吗？”银时没有回答他，而是继续自己的话题。  
“要是你在手术室精神高度集中站上几个小时，就知道我为什么要抽烟了。”土方意味深长地望了他一眼，接着又训斥道：“今天内分泌的大夫要过来看诊，你不要到处乱跑。”

“啊~啊，已经来过了。”  
此时的土方站得很近，可能是担心他拄着拐会摔倒吧！这样的距离，土方白皙的脖颈和长长的睫毛都能看得一清二楚，银时不禁有些心猿意马。

“坂田，你还没说跑到这里来干嘛？”土方严厉地瞪着他，“你这家伙想要还原摔伤的现场吗？”  
“呵呵......就是闷得慌，想、想到处——”银时开始打起了哈哈。

土方走到轮椅那里，拿起毛巾被是要让他坐下的时候，却发现了银时的“秘密”。一时间，土方气得头发都要立起来了，怒目圆睁地吼了起来。  
“这是什么？蔓越莓曲奇？你血糖那么高，还在吃这种东西？！”  
“我.......我、我几十年都吃甜食过来的，突然让我一口不吃这么可能嘛！哎呀！我不吃了，戒了！这样可以了吧！”见他土方就气成这样，银时忽然有些得意。不过现在该怎么解释呢，他烦躁地抓着头发，眉毛眼睛都拧作一团。

“醉酒摔伤不说，明明是糖尿病还要吃甜食，你这种人真是没救了！你转院吧！我治不了你！”以前从不会将病患的私事与病情综合起来的土方，自己也搞不清楚为什么会如此地意气用事。撂下这句话后，就准备摔门而去。   
什——？转院？  
银时的心猛地一沉，拽住他的胳膊毫不客气地回嘴：“你就是这样当医生的吗？该不会是你医术不精劝病人转院吧？哼，不要光说别人头头是道，你自己还不是一样？医院的楼道里允许抽烟吗？带着一身烟味去各个病房的时候，你有考虑过病患的感受吗？！再说了，我现在可是你负责的病患诶！”

这家伙，嘴巴倒是厉害……  
就像是被击中软肋一样，土方竟被他怼地说不出话来。银时抓得他胳膊生疼，土方不准备和他继续辩论下去了，想要甩开他的手。  
“觉得自己没理就要逃走吗？！”银时继续说着，怎么也不肯放手。  
“呃！”  
两人拉扯间，银时的拐杖一歪他差点摔倒，这可把土方吓得不轻，顿时脸色变得惨白，连忙又去扶他。

咚！哐啷啷！  
银时的拐杖顺着台阶掉到了下一层，而在两人愣住的两秒钟后，土方就被按在了墙上，他藏蓝色的眼睛睁得很大，像是在质问银时想要干什么。  
土方严阵以待的表情，银时忽然想到受了惊吓的猫，他浅笑了一声说：“土方医生你不要乱动哦！呵呵，要是我在这里摔倒了，你要负全责！”

“混蛋……！你是故意的吗？”土方意识到自己似乎是被骗了。  
“你这是什么话......”两人的身体贴在一起甚至能感觉到对方皮肤的温度，炎热的天气让人很快就一身汗津津的。银时抓住他的双臂，故意又靠近了些问道：“我做了什么让你那么厌弃？我现在可是你负责的病患诶！”

“连自己的身体都负责不了的人，谁能为他负责？”  
土方冷笑了一声，想要将他从身上移开：“比起这个，给我滚开！是病患的话就在病床上老实呆着！”   
这个话题继续下去没有意义，现在已经掌握了主动权的银时绝不会轻易放手。看土方鼻尖上浮起了细密的汗珠，这尴尬的姿势令他局促得脸颊微红，心里忽然萌生了恶意捉弄他的念头。 

“唔！放——！”  
被银时吻住的那一瞬间，土方大脑一片空白。在过去二十多年的人生里做梦都不曾考虑过会有这种事发生，过于震撼的事实令他连反抗都忘记了。

碰触到那柔软的唇瓣，毫不犹豫地撬开齿关，强行裹住对方的舌尖激烈地亲吻起来。数秒之后，土方才开始反抗，但是似乎已经来不及了。突然被吻得七荤八素，就好像连力气都被夺走了。   
“表情还不赖。”银时放开他的时候，土方脸涨得通红，一副要杀人的表情正瞪着他。  
只见土方用手背用力擦了擦唇瓣，紧接着就将他硬塞进轮椅，然后推着银时匀速向病房的方向回去。

土方的沉默令银时心里很没底，还期待着看他破口大骂呢，现在这样该怎么办呢……  
见病友不在房间，他忍不住问道：“哎，你不生气吗？”  
“只是交换了唾液而已，值得生气吗？你的检查报告显示没有传染性疾病，医学的角度来说，这根本不算什么。”土方的语调冰冷地像是在讲课。  
银时愣了几秒，忽然笑了起来：“真不愧是医生，意思是这种程度的kiss根本刺激不了你，是吗？”  
“我警告你在医院不要做这种......变态的事！”土方低吼了一句，垂下的眼睑望向别处，脸颊微微抽搐着，看得出他是在强作镇定，“总之三天过后，血糖还降不下来，你就转院吧！” 

“唉……我知道了！”其实不用说银时也清楚，当务之急是要治疗腿伤。  
“曲奇饼，我没收了。” 土方从轮椅上把剩下的饼干拿了起来：“等你办完出院，我还给你盒新的。只要出了医院的大门，想怎么吃都随便你。”

这不是对话，而且以医生的身份发出的通告。土方说要这番话后，头也不回地离开了。今天晚上他要值班，说不定还要应付病患，和这男人斗嘴会让他心身俱疲。  
真是的，被男人kiss了又不会死，还是赶快忘了吧！   
土方轻轻抚摸着还在发烫的唇瓣，苦笑着推开了办公室的门。

值班的时间，对土方来说是用来学习的好机会。他正在研修心理学博士，来到医院上班后，他就梦想着能有自己的心理诊疗室。拿起手术刀，能治愈人的伤口，但是现今这个时代最需要治疗的是人的心。  
所以，再辛苦也要坚持下去。

夜里两点多，整栋大楼都安静下来了，土方十四郎还在翻看资料。  
咔哒咔哒……  
楼道里有人朝这边走过来了，土方放下手中的书。这声音不像是护士的脚步声，难道是有病患过来了吗？

不会是……坂田吧？  
土方心头一紧，又马上为自己下意识地猜测感到羞耻，快步朝门的方向走了过去 “那个——土方医生……”  
门打开的瞬间，土方愣住了。原来是和坂田同一病房的中村章太，50岁左右的年龄，右腿绑着绷带拄着拐杖一脸为难的看着他。

“您是有哪里不舒服吗？”土方问道，“睡不着的话可以联系护士取安眠药。”  
“那个叫坂田的小伙子，好像在做噩梦，一直喊着‘老师不要死、我要杀了你’之类的，已经好几天了，想和医生商量一下……换个病房，吵得我没办法睡觉了。”

“那我明天给护士长说一下，想办法调好吧！”  
土方将中村送走后，脑子里一直在想着坂田的事。从见到那个银发赤瞳的男人第一眼，就觉得他很不简单。总之明天先和他的员工神乐联系一下吧，说不定能知道些什么。

==========================================================================

越线治疗 P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

次日。  
“阿银以前的事？他以前是保镖的，老板被人杀了，才自己开的侦探社。”电话那段女孩子说道。  
“同病房的人投诉他太吵了，他一直都这样吗？睡眠不好吗？”土方继续问道。

“是常常做噩梦啦！有时候我都会被他吵醒！他说喝酒是为了好睡觉，谁信他！不过，这次摔伤前，他已经两天没合眼了，说一合眼就能看到老师血淋淋的样子。”   
“诶？吵、吵醒？你、你们果然住在一起的吗？”土方不敢相信地问道。  
“不是不是！事务所里有空房间，现在我暂时住在那里而已。”神乐忙不迭地否认着，对医生的问话也产生了怀疑，“话说土方先生是骨科医生吧，问这些是要干嘛？”

“呃……就是随口一问，请不要在意。今天打电话主要是通知您，坂田银时现在要换去单人病房了。”幸好事前想好了说辞，土方这才顺利过关。  
原来如此，坂田银时并不是嗜酒如命，而是有原因的啊。如果再深入了解他一点，能尝试着治疗他的心理创伤也不一定……  
这时候的土方十四郎没有发觉，越靠近坂田银时自己就会陷得越深，就像被他那赤色瞳孔注视着一般，只能一步步随他走向深渊。

三天后的下午15点30分，坂田银时被送去了手术室，他的血糖值降到了勉强可以做手术的数值，土方也总算是松了一口气，骨折的部分如果再拖下去恐怕会有粘连，病人恢复起来也会很痛苦。  
“土方医生。”  
在被麻醉之前，他叫住了土方十四郎，声音干哑着说：“手术结束后，今晚上你来照顾我。”  
土方医生此刻已经换上了手术服，全副武装进入无菌室。整张脸只露出了一双眼睛。银时躺在那里有些紧张，已经超过10小时没有进食的他看起来有些虚弱：“你放心，会有人照顾你。”  
“不行！”  
银时一把拉住他的手腕，一双眼不安地注视着他。

每个人在全麻之前，都会有不同程度的焦虑症，似乎是害怕手术结束醒不过来，这一点恐惧心理不管男女，也无关身份，每个人都是一样的。  
“土方医生，可以给病人做麻醉了吗？”麻醉师已经准备好了，站在他身后问道。  
但是这家伙还死死地抓住自己的手——  
“好，今晚上我照顾你。”  
土方没有办法拒绝躺在病床上病患的请求，轻叹了口气。  
***************************************************  
我以后再也不要躺在手术台上.......  
左侧墙壁上挂着的电子钟开始计时，全麻针剂进入坂田银时的身体，意识一点点流失。土方正注视着自己，样子渐渐模糊，最后藏蓝色的眼睛犹如沉入了湖底般遥远，拼命地想要抓住他，于是......陷入了深沉的梦境。  
“血压87/50，心率49。病人血压偏低，建议调整麻药剂量。”助手念着仪器上跳动的数字。

“有点低了。建议，静脉诱导。”土方望着陷入麻醉的银时的脸，谨慎地说。他最后检查着手术器械，看了看银时露出来的那部分小腿，皮肤白得像张纸。  
十分钟过后，助手再次念出了数值：“血压130/80，心率52”  
“开始手术。”土方拿起了手术刀。  
........  
将创面处理好之后，手术室的灯熄灭了。土方十四郎总算是松了口气，他这才发觉自己内衣都湿透了。  
特别累，形容为身心俱疲也不为过，从手术室走出来，连小腿肌肉都在微微颤抖。

其实坂田银时的这个手术并不复杂，土方心里很清楚为什么会那么累。2个半小时的手术过程，他一共看了银时的脸20多次，银时那张端正英俊的脸眉头蹙动6次。每蹙动一次，土方的心头都会发紧。明明知道他处于全身麻醉中，却不由自主地担心他会痛。   
为手术台上的人担心到这种程度，土方这还是第一次。他望着镜子里的自己，觉得好陌生。  
简单冲洗了一下，土方就赶去了银时的病房。麻药还没有完全过效，需要有人在旁边呼唤他恢复意识。他让护士先出去后，坐在病床前，每隔几分钟就轻轻地拍银时的肩膀。  
“坂田银时，醒醒。”  
“.....唔。”银发男人呓语着，眼皮微微动了一下，整个人还处在昏睡中。  
“坂田，醒醒。”  
“......嗯。”   
手术结束半小时后，土方如此呼唤他也有十几分钟了，银时还没有醒来。土方的心忽然紧张起来了。仔细看着仪器上的数值变化，心跳和血压都算正常，用测温仪查看过体温了，低烧也在安全值。  
但是为什么他还不醒呢？

土方手心里泛起了冷汗，迅速分析着眼前的情况，开始思考应对措施。正当他一筹莫展的时候，床上那人忽然发出了微弱的声音。  
“我又没死，你慌什么？”  
麻醉药效慢慢消退，痛感变得越来越强烈，坂田银时皱起了眉。

“嘁！谁慌了！你要死也别死在我做的手术上。”土方见他意识还算清楚，拿起毛巾帮他擦了擦额头上的汗：“你可别睡哦！麻药过后的两小时是观测期。”  
“他妈的，好疼啊......”

银时看着坐在床边的土方，“不让睡觉的话，那你说点什么吧！嗯.......你为什么要当医生？”   
“我有个姐姐。哦，不是亲的。是隔壁家的女孩，她16岁就得肺癌.......死了。然后上高中的时候，班里男生爱打篮球，总是有人受伤。我觉的如果学医的话，说不定——”土方想起自己学医的初衷，慢慢地说道。

“说不定，你的初恋情人就不会死了。”银时抢过土方的话头，话语间泛着酸：“这样的话你应该去呼吸内科当医生吧！”  
“少胡说八道了！”土方瞪了他一眼，“只不过我负责的病患而已，别以为什么都知道！”  
“是吗……”  
小腿关节做完手术的部分火辣辣得疼，银时呻吟几声后忽然望向他：“我只不过是病患而已？做手术的时候，你一直在偷偷看我吧？怕我死了吗？”  
呃！土方迅速移开了视线，清了清嗓子说：“关注手术中伤者的情况是主刀医生的责任，你、你想太多了！”

银时微笑着没有说话，火热的视线缠绕着他，有种难以名状的窒息感。但是他马上察觉了不对劲儿，黑着脸说道：“你这家伙不是全麻了吗？故意耍我是不是？”  
“阿银……我啊，已经一年多没睡好觉了。”银发男人的意识处在半睡半醒的状态，他喃喃自语道：“没想到在医院里，我居然能睡着了。”  
土方没想到他竟然会自己提起这些事，“发现睡不着，早就应该去挂神经科。”

“没用的。那个男人不死，我就不可能睡得好觉。”  
“如果你计划着要杀人，早知道我就不给你做手术了。”土方冷笑了一声。转念一想，现在他处于半麻醉状态，是进行心理治疗的好时候，于是顺着他的话继续问道：“到底什么深仇大恨，让你睡不着？”  
“你想知道吗？”在短短十几分钟里，银时已经有好几次差点睡过去，眯缝着眼里缓缓地说。

“如果事关你的隐私，比如说情史纠纷什么的，可以不用说。”土方想起被他吻过的事，对他可能存在的同性恋情产生了抗拒。

“松阳老师是抚养我的恩人，他收养了我和另外几个孩子。十五岁我们就开始做保镖的工作，有一次任务是押运一批违禁品， 其中一个人为了私吞这批货，老师还没有安全撤出来，他就引爆了炸弹……”

“坂田……”土方见他又睡了，一边叫着他的名字，用手轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，“别睡啊！醒醒！”  
“呵呵，你的手，凉凉的真舒服。”银时又朝土方的手靠了靠。  
“你、你这家伙！”土方脸红了，连忙缩回了手，咬着唇说道：“给你说清楚，我不是gay，你别打我的主意。”

“真是个认真过头的家伙……”  
笨蛋！我当然知道你不是gay，但我也不是啊！银时心里暗暗发笑。除了发出短促的哼唧声以外，便不再说什么了。

那天晚上土方整夜没有睡，除了观察银时术后的反应，还做了许多护士应做的工作，非常认真地照顾着他。连自己也说不清为什么那么在意答应银时的事，心里就觉得不能够放着他不管。  
有一点银时说的没错，在做手术的时候他的确是有些害怕的，生怕自己的一点小失误会造成不可挽回的结果。   
等他出院了，一切就应该能恢复如常吧！  
后半夜银时终于可以安心睡去，土方站在露台上，默默地抽着烟，望着无边无际的夜幕，陷入了沉思中。

手术后的第一周非常关键，骨关节上的钢钉会有排异现象，经过低烧肿胀等过程渐渐趋于平缓，好在坂田银时恢复得还不错，后期的伤口疼痛几乎影响不到他了。天气越来越热，单人病房里无聊得让人发霉，除了看电视玩游戏，接听几个无关要紧的电话，每天最大的乐趣，就是在土方医生每天两次查房的时候，开一些不轻不重的玩笑。

“我什么时候能出院？”  
“坂田先生，按照您腿伤愈合的情况来看，至少需要住院十五天。在这期间请您按时服药，注意控制血糖，并且尽量不要走动......”

“哈？十、十五天......！！”  
神乐下午过来送了些日用品便匆匆离开了，银时在自己的腹部上摩挲着，非常担心自己的腹肌会变成赘肉，这毕竟是他锻炼了好几年的成果。电视上正在播放选秀节目，帅哥靓女不停地在屏幕上闪现着。夜幕降临后，走廊里渐渐安静下来，而银时的心却躁动起来。  
土方已经下班了......吧？下班后.....他都干些什么？

“真糟糕啊……”  
展开了许许多多的联想之后，银时发现自己的身体有些变化了，来自股间的压力令他无所适从。确实好久没有处理过了，现在可怎么办？男人冲动起来可没那么容易抑制，越想冷静就越难以克制。情急之下银时按下了呼叫铃——

“请问有什么可以帮您？”  
“土方医生呢？他在不在？”  
“他今天是夜班，9点钟来值班。”护士站的人耐心地询问着：“您有什么要问的吗？我也可以帮您解答，您的A03号床的坂田先生吧？需要护士过来吗？”  
“不、不用了！”  
千万别来人，你们来了我更麻烦了......！  
坂田银时匆忙挂掉电话，右手探入被子里，那个地方现在血脉贲张，热流开始在身体的各处奔涌。如果是在家里，男人自助一下也是很平常的，但是这里是医院.......

话说，我刚才找土方是要干什么？  
银时愣住了，低头看了看手机，那上面的时钟显示的是8点45。

=========================================================

越线治疗 P4 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“所以呢，你找我到底什么事？”  
土方十四郎来接班的时候，护士站的人汇报给他了，说是A03床的病患非常“着急”地找他。  
“确实是……有点急事，不过还是算了吧！”银时有些囧得抓着头发，看着土方一脸清爽的样子，他下半身的情况更加紧急了。  
见银时脸色有些潮红，土方用手背在他额头上碰了一下：“有些烫，你又发烧了啊？我让护士那些药剂过来。”

“不、不用了！”银时一把抓住他的手。  
“放手！”土方低吼道，手腕处银时的掌心滚烫，就像是发起了高烧。还有就是，银时的眼神看得他心里直发毛。  
“别、别嚷，实际上我是……是这种情况。”银时一脸无辜地看着土方，拉住他的手按在下腹的位置。  
“啊！”银时的股间肿胀着，非同小可的尺寸和温度，在接触到的瞬间土方惊叫出声，整个人向后退了一步，“无耻！这里是医院，你在胡思乱想着什么啊！”

“用得着那么大惊小怪吗！大家都是男人，你都懂的吧？医院住那么久，我这是正常反应吧！”银时皱着眉头，望着满脸通红的土方。

“不要把别人都想成和你一样的好色！我扶你去卫生间，自己解决一下吧！”土方没有看他的眼睛，轻声建议着。  
“做不到。”银时注意到他尴尬的表情，认真的解释道：“我左腿没办法沾地，左手要扶着墙。右手弄的话全身的重量都在右边，我没办法站稳。呃，我左手搞不出来。”  
“坐在轮椅上搞吧！我叫护士给你准备床单。”  
“坐着也不行，弄不出来。”  
“那你想怎么样？”土方真是服了这个人，能把自渎讲得像完成任务一般。  
“你来扶着我。”  
“哈？你、你胡说什么？让我看着你自渎吗？开什么玩笑！”土方眼睛瞪得很大。

“你不是我的主治医生吗？我好歹也是正常男人，现在这种情况你让我一个瘸着腿的病患怎办？”  
银时的鼻息沉重浑身滚烫，那眼神就像是野兽发情般吓人，可见他并没有说谎。同样是男人的土方有时也会有情欲勃发的时候，如果不发泄出来会非常难受。虽然很别扭，但是......只当做是治疗的一部分就可以了吧。

“病房里不方便，到我办公室来吧！”沉思了片刻后，土方别过脸低声说道：“里面的检查室不会有人看到。”  
银时坐在轮椅上跟在土方的身后，看着他的肩膀因为太过紧张而僵硬，莫名地兴奋起来。银时没想到土方竟然愿意，一想到他等会儿可能会别扭得满脸通红，他就忍不住笑了起来。

咔哒。  
土方进办公室后立刻反锁了门，然后带着银时到最里间的检查室。他被送到医院的时候是在急诊室，第一次进来的银时好奇地东张西望起来。  
诊疗用的小床放在在靠墙的位置，立柜里面放的一些碘酒、试剂还有纸胶带之类的东西。有一个可移动的小推车，上面的盘子里放的有几个装了不同颜色的液体的瓶子，镊子、棉签等小物件，银时拿起一瓶淡黄色的好奇地问道：“这是什么？”

“甘油。旁边那瓶蒸馏水，你不要乱碰。”土方答道，他习惯进诊疗室先洗手，于是也向他建议道“那、那个，你也洗个手吧！”  
轮椅行驶到洗手池边上停了下来，银时半开玩笑地说：“好像你要给我看诊一样，怎么觉得怪怪的。”  
“少啰嗦，洗完了就过来。”土方双手抱拳斜靠在小床边，望着那一头银色的卷发，忽然问道：“你的头发和瞳孔的颜色都不像是是亚洲人，你家里是不是有欧洲血统？”

“下次再告诉你。”  
只见他慢慢走到土方的面前，一把抓住土方的双臂的同时，拐杖掉在了地上。  
“喂......”眼看着银时的脸越凑越近，土方的危机感顿时升级，眯着眼睛警告道：“你、你站好点，再敢乱来我不客气哦。”   
“呵呵，怎么了？害怕我亲你吗？”银时忽然笑了起来：“你不是说.....什么只不过是交换了唾液吗？”看他紧张的那样子格外有趣。

“啧！你动作快点，等一会儿搞不好会有病患。”土方站到他面对面左侧的位置，将他的手勾住自己的肩膀，而他用自己的左臂扶住银时的身体，并且尽量避免碰触那条伤腿。  
“真不亏是医生啊.......”这姿势非常稳固，是两个人互为支撑。银时褪下裤子，那硬挺的部分弹出来的时候，他发现土方下意识的撇开了视线，摸着自己引以为傲的性器，自言自语道：“啊~啊，再不放出来，我的老二都要炸了。土方医生，委屈你一下哦！”

说真的，土方十分后悔答应银时做这种事，这可以作为他人生的污点载入史册了。  
男人的抓住他的肩膀的手很快汗津津地，那低沉且紊乱的呼吸就在耳畔，气息喷在土方的脖子和耳后，犹如羽毛在心上来回搔弄，特别是随着银时手的动作微微晃动的身体，令两个人的大腿紧挨在一起，土方能感觉他的体温烫得吓人。不一会儿，这尴尬的姿势连他的心一同扰乱了。  
“啧！不行啊......”银时吞咽了一下，伏在土方的肩头，喘着粗气说道：“今天.....真的不行！土方......你帮帮我吧！”忙碌了半天，却一点没有射精的意思，阴茎反倒被搞得生疼。

这家伙在说什么啊？！  
土方的心咯噔一声，浑身僵硬地骂了一句：“你开什么玩笑！”

“唔？那你脸红什么？”  
话没说完，银时将他低垂的下巴抬了起来，深V刘海西面的蓝色眼眸愤愤地瞪着他，白皙的脸此刻呈现出猪肝一样的颜色。银时咧着嘴微笑了一下，忍不住想去吻他。

“混蛋！快放开我！”土方忙不迭地避开，想将他推到一边。但是银时比他想的更知道他的弱点，下一秒他便动也不能动了。  
“土方医生看到我自渎有感觉了吗？”银时站到他正对面的位置，让土方无处遁逃，那不安分的手直接按在了他的半勃起下体上，轻轻地揉捏着。

“唔......放手啊！”土方轻声呻吟着。下一秒，他听到拉链滑开的声音，性器从紧绷地内裤里弹出来的时候，腰部本能地向后缩一下。  
“很精神嘛！颜色也很棒.....”  
银时舔了下嘴唇，在膨胀的肉冠上按揉着，将他分泌出来的腺液一点点涂开。“土方，你也来帮我检查一下吧！看看我的这东西长得怎么样？”  
“才不要！你别碰了......哈！” 

他抓住最后的理智反抗道，无奈男人都是下半身考虑的动物，被银时捋动的性器正在享受着抚摸。   
“都这样子了就别逞强了吧！所以，你也来帮帮我吧！”银时强硬地抓住土方的手按在了自己的股间。

那东西鼓胀得很厉害，又大又硬。土方不禁瞥了一眼，茎身充血呈酱红色，硕大的肉冠上彰显着力量。就像是被他蛊惑了，土方顺从地握住他的阴茎滑动起来。

“土方你是医生，你说说看，想让男人舒服.......该怎么做？”被他圈住的瞬间，银时倒吸了口气，沙哑着嗓子问道。  
“啊......呃！”   
银时在按摩他那鼓胀起来的囊袋，亵玩般地推动里面的双丸。很快，他觉 得自己的腰都快没力气了，抓住他的肩膀低声说着：“阴囊下面.....会阴的位置，还有阴囊的皮肤上也有性敏感神经.......摩擦阴茎的包皮会有性快感......生殖器前端部分非常敏感，刺激过度就会射精。刺激尿道部分.....前列腺也会射精......你这家伙问这个干什么？你会、会不知道吗？”

他语无伦次地说着这些以前学医的时候得到的专业知识，而所有感觉都集中在银时的手里。银时的爱抚显然是比他自慰更加舒服，所有他此刻大脑才会变得混乱。  
“唉......你不是在摸我的东西吗？指给我看吧！”银时忽然停下了手。

土方那颤抖的手轻轻地揉捏着前端，然后滑向下端的根部和囊袋链接的部分按揉着。虽然心里已经骂了他无数次，为了自己能得到快感，竟然也能按照他说的做，他恨不得当场就死去：“你这个混蛋.……好色的家伙！”  
“咱们都差不多吧！喂，是这里吗？”银时捋下包皮，将微微开阖的铃口露出来坏心眼地按了几下。

“别、不......不行了......”土方的脖颈里面全是汗，膝盖也微微发抖，几乎是哀求着说：“让我——”。

“不行哦！那么这里情况怎么样呢？“银时将他的裤子扯开，在他屁股上抓了几把：“呵呵，看不出来挺有肉的嘛！”  
他的手指直接摸到后穴的地方，土方的身体立刻僵硬起来，慌了神一般嚷着：“你、你干什么？变态！哈——！”  
“十四郎，你帮帮我......”

银时一指刚刚探入，怀里的人就惊叫了起来。他在土方耳边呢喃着，那声音很是温柔，“你放松点，不然的话......大家都难受！”一边说着，手指往更深处探了进去。  
“谁让你叫、我的名字了......哈！”土方当然知道，要想让身体好受些，只能按照他说的做，大口地喘着气。

“前列腺.....是什么位置？”银时咬着他的耳垂问道，一边抓住他的手在自己的性器上抚摸着，“喂喂，不要只顾自己享受，帮我好好的弄出来啊！”  
“入口进去......两厘米左右的位置，有个、个硬币差不多大的圆球——”土方极小声地说着，话音未落银时就找到了那里，土方几乎要哭出来了：“不要——按啊！”

“好厉害......”  
看着抵在自己下腹的土方性器淅沥沥地涌出精液来，从土方那令人迷醉的表情看得出，那是比射精更加令人疯狂的所在。那如软糯的呻吟声就在耳畔，银时无论如何都不能再忍了。  
“过来——趴好！”银时将他的上半身压倒检查用床上，搂住他的腰说：“你不要乱动哦，我现在只能扶着你！”

臀部赤裸地对着那男人，土方还不至于傻得不知道他要干什么，还没有来得及反抗，银时的两根手指已经探进去了。手指和黏膜组织摩擦出淫糜的液体声音，疼痛和欢愉交替从身体深处涌现出来，土方紧紧扣住床单的手指关节已经发白。

==============================================================

越线治疗 P5 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“坂田.......不要再弄了，可、可以了.......”  
“好厉害！土方我要进来了哦！”  
银时此刻已经被欲望冲昏了头，他转眼看到了小推车上的甘油，倒了一些在土方的臀缝位置。他掰开臀肉看到被润泽成樱红色的穴口，扶着自己的硬物便顶了上去。  
“吐气！”银时低吼道。龟头卡在入口的位置，进入地相当艰难，土方埋在被单的呻吟声断断续续，连呼吸都难以持续。 银时知道他很疼，但是他若不配合只会受伤更重，他皱着眉在那屁股上用力拍了两下：“到这种时候了，你还坚持什么啊？”

“哈......”  
“好紧....."  
“坂田，坂田，坂田！”  
土方心里一遍遍默默地念着他的名字，能听见内心世界里有某样东西破碎了。身体随着银时的抽送晃动着，和刚才摸到的感觉一样，那东西凶悍地挤开他的直肠，开始侵略他身体。而自己的腰部竟为之颤抖不已，那被刺激地不断溢出精液的阴茎，在身下挤压摩擦产生的快感又让他游走在天堂和地狱之间。

我被男人抱了。  
我作为健康的男性活了二十七年，竟然自己负责的病人抱了。  
在他赋予我前所未有的性快感下，甚至开始渴求他进入到更深处。  
身体被他生生撕裂开的时候，我心里还在默念着他的名字。  
欲望铺天盖地，我却在这深渊中看不到岸。  
他的手粗壮有力，连说话的声音、呼吸的气息都让我战栗。  
可能，在他抚慰我的时候，我就沦陷了......  
也可能是在更早。  
我是什么时候......

小小的诊疗室里，银时变身成了一只野兽，撕咬着身下渐渐臣服的男人。一波强过一波的愉悦感，他舒服地低吟起来。因为脚不方便，在欲望登顶之际，他选择了趴在土方的身上，奋力地冲撞起来。  
“唔......哈......要、要去了！”土方呜咽着，身下已然湿漉漉一片。肉体遭受到玩弄，他在刚才交欢的过程中，体验了好几次高潮般的快感，此刻他已经没有办法思考了。   
“对不起。”

银时从他身体里退出来的时候，有少许的混着血丝的粘液从穴中溢出来。土方上身的衣服被推上去，下半身赤裸着。这类似于强暴的现场，令银时心生了许多歉疚。  
“做都做了，还说这些有意义吗？” 

土方勉强站起身来，连看没有看银时扶着几乎要断掉的腰，走向卫生间。不一会儿，卫生间里传来了水声，还有努力压抑地呻吟声。  
真是糟透了......！本来没想着在这种地方抱他，可是看到脸红红的他，能忍的着还是男人吗？

银时用小推车上面的湿纸巾清理了一下，坐回了轮椅上开始胡思乱想起来。左腿现在火辣辣地涨疼，应该是刚才碰到哪里了，这些事要不要给土方说呢？   
他一定生气了吧！我该说点什么才好呢？大家都是男人，说不出我会负责这种话吧！

想要就这么离开，又觉得太不像话。银时进退维谷时，土方从卫生间出来了。  
“那个，我就先——”银时摸着后颈窝，尴尬地告辞。  
“你先等一下。”  
土方单手按住腰部走到小柜子前时，取了一瓶碘酒。将银时的左边裤腿撩开，轻轻叹了口气：“果然.......”

“疼——！”皮肤的创面被试剂刺激地疼痛不已，银时龇牙咧嘴地呻吟着，“好疼！”  
“刚才的左脚承重了吧？创面有出血，希望里面不要有问题吧！如果明天你的小腿肿了，马上去重新拍X光片给我看。”  
“诶？”银时愣住了，刚才只顾着舒服了，根本没有注意到这一点。

“诶什么诶？”土方严厉地瞪着他，“你真是个不折不扣的混蛋......不顾及别人的身体，连自己的身体也是这种态度，怎么会有你这样的人......”

银时怔怔地看着发怒的土方，喃喃道：“我刚才抱了你，而你现在却在关注我的伤，一般人会这样吗？”  
“这是两码事！你是我的病患，关注你的病情是我的责任吧！”土方反驳道。  
“是~是！我知道了。”

他蓝色的眼睛里还泛着水光，竟也能这样一本正经地为银时看诊，这才是最不可思议的事吧！银时忍不住轻笑了一声。  
“给我马上滚回病房去！”  
“你、你那个......疼吗？”银时问道。  
土方脸一红，转过身嘟囔着：“还、还好！啧！这个不用你管。”  
“土方。”   
“又干嘛？！”土方吼了起来，若是给他好脸色，似乎就是对自己的否定，他现在一句话都不想和他多说了。  
“我的拐杖，帮我递过来。”  
土方皱着眉，十分不情愿地把拐杖横在他面前，没好气地嘀咕着：“真希望你这辈子都离不开拐杖。”

“那你是不是要负责治疗我一辈子啊？”  
“给老子滚！”

土方已经忍不住要爆粗口了，什么疑难杂症土方都能想办法克服，但是这个银发男人已经超出了他能应付的范围了。他拉开办公室的门，冲着银时嚷了起来。  
“好——马上滚。”  
银时望着他笑了，那赤色的瞳孔里跳动着火焰，像是看穿他一样。刚才土方那奇怪的样子，是害羞了吧？为了掩饰自己害羞，忙不迭地扮演起医生的角色.......  
真的......好可爱......  
这个夜晚，恐怕又要失眠了啊！银时叹了口气。

上午10点30分，是医生开始查房的时间。听到走廊里嘈杂的脚步声，护士及家属的交谈声，银时不由地紧张起来。早上醒来的时候，发现左小腿有些浮肿，护士已经报告给主管医生了，土方会怎么处置他，银时心里很担心。

土方的声音越来越近了，他一边给护士交代着刚刚看过的病人的情况，一边推开了银时的病房门。

一共进来了四个人，土方带着实习医生及护士，银时的眼睛在他们身上来回扫视着，觉得自己就像是一只小白鼠。

“这位患者是小腿骨折，术后一周的消炎和愈合非常关键。首先可以通过目测皮肤缝合处的伤疤以及皮下血管充血的情况来判断——骨折的愈合状态。”

土方一边给学生讲解着，一边带上手套，轻轻掀起银时的裤腿的瞬间，脸色猛地一沉。银时望着他，不安地舔着嘴唇：“医生，我这个——”  
“伤口表面有出血，但是已经凝固。”土方没有理他，继续检查着：“轻度水肿，菊田君，安排他再去拍个X片，我要看看骨头的情况。”

“医生，我这个——”银时又问了一遍。  
“坂田先生，你私自出门了吧？而且拄拐的方法不对，造成了伤处承压式水肿。”深V刘海下面的眼睛严厉地看着他：“作为医生的考虑，是要禁止你离开这个房间，直到出院。”

“喂喂，真的有那么严重吗？”  
银时的脸颊微微抽搐着，不敢相信地看着他，此刻宁愿相信他是因为昨天的事赌气。  
“作为医生，我希望你能按照我要求的做。骨折不比其他病症，需要长时间的保养，许多注意事项的。当然，你如果一定不遵从，可以签承诺书。”

“啊～啊～我知道了！不出这个门乖乖躺着就可以了对吧！”银时已经听出了土方生气的语气，只好妥协。  
但愿不要拖延出院的日期啊！  
一方面想要好好地拥抱土方一次，另一方面他还有重要的事要去做……  
银时抚摸着伤腿暗暗思付着。  
…………………………………………………………………………

土方十四郎今天的身体非常不适，本来查完房和白班的医生交接完他就可以下班，可是腹痛得令他寸步难行。  
“可恶！”  
土方坐在马桶上忍不住骂道。昨天在诊疗室里发生那场荒唐的情事，是他意料之外的。日常生活对自己是很克制的，要不是银时他根本不知道自己的身体竟然会如此饥渴。本来有机会反抗的，却还是被他牵着鼻子走了。

感受吗？欢愉和疼痛各占一半吧！  
对于初尝同性之爱的身体来说，这种结果算是好了。从别的外科医生那里，土方可是听到不少“惨痛” 的故事。一开始根本没想到会做到最后，所以更不可能有准备措施，那男人的精液在他身体里没能清理干净的直接后果就是腹泻，除此之外.......还有些出血。  
“好烦......我该去检查一下吗？可别有什么奇怪的病啊.......”

土方望着卫生间的门，低声呻吟着。   
“诶？隔壁是.......土方医生吗？”

隔壁间传来说话声，把土方吓了一跳，仔细一听原来是冲田医生。  
“是我， 你的肛肠科不是在10楼吗？怎么跑到8楼的骨科来上厕所？”土方问道。这个冲田总悟是肛肠科的主治医生，年纪比土方还小两岁，医术已经相当了得了。不过，这个人说话很刻薄，土方和他见面的每一次都少不了被他奚落一番。  
“别提了，好像是男厕在维修。”冲田抱怨了几句后问道：“刚才听你叫唤来着，是不舒服吗？”

“是、是有点.......不舒服。”土方有些难为情地说，“可能是烟抽太多了，呵呵。”  
“是痔疮吗？现在抽烟喝酒的男人，没几个不得痔疮的。”

“是、是吗？还、还好吧！”土方似是而非地回答着，不想继续这个话题，一旦让冲田逮住话题就会没完没了。

“菊花的事，可大可小哦。直肠癌可是人类杀手，要是出了问题不及时治疗，后果很严重。”  
“你、你还真是三句话不离本行。”土方干笑了两声，心里变得紧张起来。

“和你们骨科不意义，肛裂、痔疮什么的，其实治疗起来很简单，就怕是现在的人羞于看医生啊，拖着拖着就变成了大病。啊，土方医生，那我先走一步了！”隔壁间传来了冲水声。

其实从凌晨开始，土方就一直处在低烧状态，自我诊断是他人体液引起的排异，但是内心的恐慌一点点被冲田放大，现在已经到达临界。  
“冲田医生！请等一下！”

“呵呵，要看诊的话，请去挂号哦！”那人半开玩笑地说道，双手抱拳靠在了洗手池边上。  
“想请求你一件事，今天请到我诊室来一次，拜托了！”  
土方走了过来，脸色凝重地看着冲田。

这家伙来真的吗.......？  
冲田心里直犯嘀咕，看了一眼手表小声说：“中午下班以后吧！到时候给你发信息。”  
“占用你下班时间真不好意思！”  
“下班时间的话，我不收你费了，但是下次要我喝酒哦！”冲田拍了拍他的肩膀，往电梯的放心走去了。

=======================================================

越线治疗 P6 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

要是一直闷在病房这才是要了命，银时双手枕在脑袋下面，电视屏幕不停地闪着，谐星们表演的搞笑节目，丝毫引不起他的兴趣。刚才百无聊赖地翻看手机，才发觉自己是的蠢。土方十四郎，亲也亲了搞也搞了，结果自己连他的电话号码都没有得到。  
午餐时间，住院部楼道里安静下来了。银时刚刚吃完饭，按照医嘱该吃的药，发现有一种药护士没有及时送来。他微笑了一下：要是不按时吃药，伤口愈合不好，那家伙又要发飙。

这理由够充分了吧！  
土方十四郎的办公室的门是关着的，既然昨天是夜班，现在他应该已经下班了吧！坂田银时将轮椅停在那里，思考着要不要进去看看。在他的印象里，医院为了方便患者和护士，医生的办公室是不锁门的。  
进去看看，说不定会有新发现.......

银时左右看了看，确认没有别人，转动门把手却发现竟然打不开！里面居然还传出了奇怪的声音。抓扯着满头的卷发，心里突然咯噔一声，这种被什么东西哽住了的感觉令他呼吸都变得有些不畅。

“进去了没有，感觉怎么样？”  
“啊......呀！稍微......”  
“外侧黏糊糊的，里面呢？......好了没有？”  
“差不多......可以了吗？”  
“再进去一点！”

就算是隔着门，银时也能听得出那是土方的声音。  
全身的血都在往脑子里涌，他握紧的双拳在颤抖，愤怒已经让他的脑细胞停止工作了，接下来的行为是单纯靠男性本能进行的。  
傻子都知道那里面在干什么好事吧......

昨天努力克制自己，只要了土方一次。可是他现在在做什么？......难不成是不够吗？他那么敏感的身体，不是谁都能碰的.....�

“啊.......痛！”  
“别动！忍耐一下！”  
那男人的声音有些严厉，甚至不耐烦。这是什么意思？.......  
不行.....不要、不要碰他 ！  
嘭嘭！嘭嘭！

“土方，土方！开门！”  
银时额头上的青筋暴起，顺手抄起拐杖猛砸那锁闭的房门。

连续砸了五六下之后，前面护士站的值班护士立刻朝这边跑了过来。此时的银时根本不在意后果，继续冲着里面大声叫着土方的名字。

“啧！这又是谁啊？现在是下班时间诶！”房门被打开的同时，一个长得很好看的年轻男医生走了出来，正想问话的时候——  
“啊——！你干什么！”手臂上被拐杖猛击了一下，年轻医生惨叫了一下，立刻往后退了两步。  
“土方！土方！”银时强硬地挤了进去，四处张望着土方的身影。  
“坂田？你干什么？！”

土方从诊疗室走了出来，怒目圆睁像一只发怒的豹子。他看了看捂着手臂准备打电话报警的人，歉意地说：“冲田医生，你先回去吧！今天都是我的错，改天请你吃饭。”  
冲田总悟走到轮椅前面，饶有兴致地端详着银时的脸：“哦~这是你负责的病人吗？看起来恢复得不错嘛！”  
银时黑着脸和他对视着。那家伙的瞳孔是樱桃色，虽然是第一次见面，但是那可爱的脸孔总透着一种邪气。

“土方医生，这个人是你的病患呢？”总悟话中有话地说。  
“好了好了，你快点走吧！”土方凝视着银时，那银发男人一副“你不说清楚就别想走”的架势，所以不能再继续和冲田总悟继续这个“危险”的话题。

“刚才，你们在干什么？”打发走护士和冲田，银时马上质问道。  
“这是我的私事。”

“哼，什么样的私事，让你发出叫床一样的声音——”  
啪！  
一个响亮的耳光招呼到银时的脸上，火辣辣的疼痛似乎让他冷静下来了一些。  
“坂田银时，我不准你再说下去！”  
土方的眼神十分可怕，“他是肛肠科的主治医生，要是你把他的手打伤了，可不是用任性来解释就能算了的！”

医、医生？肛门......不，肛肠科的医生？  
银时怔怔地看着土方，似乎一下子想明白了，脸上的笑有些僵硬，囧得不知道如何开口，停顿了几秒过后，他小声问道：“那、那刚才是他用手......帮你检查吗？”不管怎么说，这一点他还是很介意。

“当然没有！”土方的脸微微泛红，他移开了眼睛尴尬地说：“咳咳，那个地方让医生一看马上就知道是怎么弄伤的，那我这一辈子都逃不出他的要挟。”  
“诶？”  
土方看了他一眼，银时满脸的认真，看起来真的很在意这件事，刚刚还很生气的心情似乎都烟消云散了，他转过身极小声地说：”我用棉签........将那地方的粘液弄出来，让他检查一下需不需要......咳咳！”  
“我发誓，我没有艾滋病。”银时举起了右手，煞有其事地说道。

“谁说你——唉！算了，你快回去吧！不要再到处乱跑了！”没想到他这么直白，土方的俊脸涨得通红，架不住自己又困又累，连忙将他推了出去三两下锁好门：“再见，我要下班了哦！”   
土方没有看银时的脸，一旦和他对视恐怕会泄露心中的动摇。这男人一脸的桀骜不驯，不管做什么都那么随性。在面对自己的心时，却又那么坚决，一旦想要的必定要弄到手。从刚才他那震怒的表情，受着伤还要打冲田来看，他对自己的那份心情......

他是认真的吧？   
作为成年人来说，感情到底是真是假，土方是能感觉到的。相对的，土方也感觉到自己的动摇，被一个住院十二天的男人扰乱了心。  
我算什么医生？

土方苦笑着推开了公寓的房门，手机铃声响了。那是冲田发来的短讯，怀着无比忐忑的心情点开了屏幕：  
白细胞计数增加，吞噬细胞和嗜中性粒细胞的杀菌活性增强，样品未检测出苍白螺旋体，样品未检测出支原体，衣原体。有精液和少量红细胞，未感染。  
结论：你并没有感染尖锐湿扰、梅毒、艾滋病。  
治疗方案：阿莫西林一盒，每天吃三次，一次吃一粒。抗菌洗液，每日清洗一次。  
建议：使用专柜售卖的润滑油，避孕套。定期复检。   
“这个混蛋......”土方干笑着骂了一句，一眼就看出除了检查结果以外的内容都是冲田自行编写的，即便没有让他亲眼看到，在诊疗室他拒绝让冲田帮他指检其实就已经是此地无银三百两了吧！  
看来要好好请他吃顿饭啊！

三天后的晚班，是土方十四郎当值。  
他已经好几天没有和坂田银时认真说过话了，这种微妙的距离感着实有让人别扭。再过几天，他就要出院了。在这之前，是不是该说清楚呢？不过，到底该说清楚什么呢？  
这充其量算是露水情缘吧！虽说自己从没想过和一个男人发展成那种关系，但是完全没有感觉的话，也不会允许他.....  
时针指向12点，走廊里已经完全安静下来了。是男人就应该认真面对，而不是一味胡思乱想和逃避现实不是吗？如此想着，土方决定去他的病房一趟。

但是，银时的单人病房里居然有人在说话。  
对话的内容绝非善意，土方只得屏住呼吸，小心地躲在门旁边。  
“不要露出这么吃惊的表情。你能想办法调查我，我当然也有办法调查你。”  
“你想干什么？神乐呢？”

“放心，她没事。要不是她四处打听我的消息，我还不知道你居然住院了。真是丢脸呢！”  
“太好了，我不找你，你主动找到我了。咱们的帐是不是该好好算一算？”  
“你还在想着老师的事吗？呵呵，就你现在这副样子，别想了吧！”   
“那个男人不死，我是睡不着的。”  
想起了银时说过的话 ，土方的心跳骤然加速。听到病房里传来银时疼痛的呻吟声，回过神来的时候，发现自己的手心里全是汗。

如果什么都不做，银时会被杀死吗？  
土方看着自己的手。

“探病时间已经过了哦！”  
土方十四郎推开房门，打开了日光灯的同时，一眼就看到病床边上站着一个染着深紫色头发的男人。  
大概是没想到会有人突然闯进来，那男人和银时同时愣了一下。

“土方......医生？”  
银时正要说什么的时候，那男人用手臂勾住银时的脖子，猛地扼住喉咙，而银时则抓住那手臂奋力挣扎起来。  
“喂——！你放开他！”因为呼吸不畅，银时的脸憋得通红。土方见状，一个箭步冲了过去。  
紫发男人先用拳头朝银时的脑袋猛击了一下，然后扑向土方。这男人个子不高，却十分灵活，顿时和土方扭打起来。本以为土方作为医生应该是手无缚鸡之力的，没想到他打架起来也毫不含糊。那男人的拳头力道相当大，有好几次使虚招想要重击土方的胸口，都被躲开了。

“呃！”  
只几个回合，土方就看出了右侧身子的破绽，微微前倾身子，做了个假动作一转身踢中了那男人的腰部，踉跄了几步撞到了墙上。

这家伙......好厉害！  
银时坐在病床上，抓着拐杖很想下床帮忙，忽然发现根本不需要自己插手，他对土方十四郎顿时刮目相看了。  
“高杉！咱们的恩怨出去以后再解决，这里是医院，要是有人报了警，你小子也逃不掉！”银时冲着那男人吼道。  
“出去？难不成出去以后等着你来杀我吗？”

那被叫做“高杉”的男人忽然笑了起来，那笑声令人毛骨悚然。土方这才看清楚他的脸，一只眼睛缠着纱布的残缺的脸，透着死神一般冰冷的气息。看样子他不可能就此罢手，土方握紧了拳头。  
“这位.....难不成是你的医生吗？”高杉打量着土方的白色大褂，又看了看银时，“你这种人，天生就是连累别人的体质。谁和你走的近.......谁就要遭殃！”说时迟那时快，高杉地从腰里摸出一把匕首来，像一只野兽似得朝土方扑了过去。

锋利的刀刃闪着寒光，一次次地在土方的面前划过，他双眼死死地盯着高杉的动作，一方面保证自己不能受伤，另一方面还防止这个危险的家伙靠近病床。赤手空拳和手持凶器的人打斗，是很难占到便宜的。土方能感觉到高杉也并不想和他打，主要的目的还是银时，稍有分神高杉举着匕首朝病床扎过去。

“啊！”  
土方的的左臂上方传来一阵剧痛，白色长衫瞬间被染红。“坂田，小心！”他顾不得查看伤处，大吼了一声急忙转身，但是高杉人已经冲到了床边，却僵在那里动也不动。 

=====================================================================

越线治疗 P7 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“手枪？你、你——！”  
原来是银时手中的枪抵住了高杉的额头，那家伙这才停了下来。土方惊恐地看着他们，空气像是凝固了一般，他的脑子里闪过无数个问题，这个坂田银时......到底是什么人？！  
“你怎么样？土方！你要不要紧？”

坐在病床上的银发男人焦急地询问着，土方的血就像是映入了他的眼睛，他瞪着高杉，那表情凶狠得像魔鬼一般。

“你开枪啊......银时，你不是想杀了我吗？”高杉舔了下嘴唇，“反正你杀了我，老师也回不来了！”  
“坂田，你冷静一点！这里可是医院！”土方顾不上手臂的伤口，紧张地腋下已经湿透了。

“抢了押运的货，在仓库里装的炸弹的，到底是不是你！”银时瞪着那男人，低沉的声音难掩强压着的怒气。  
“事到如今我说不是你会相信吗？”高�杉冷笑了一声，那狰狞的表情像一头受伤的野兽：“要不是你让老师再进去检查一下保险柜，他会死吗？我这只眼睛不是因为你瞎的吗？呵呵，不是想杀了我吗？开枪啊！”   
这人是.......疯子吧？土方心里暗暗地想道.

他如果激怒了银时开枪，自己就成了故意伤人的人证。如果银时不开枪，高杉手中的匕首极有可能刺向银时，现在该怎么办？  
思来想去，在这里开枪是最差的结果了.......  
土方目光转向银时：“喂，你可要小心点！弄脏了医院的床铺，我可不会原谅你哦！”  
“说的是呢！”银时冷笑了声，后槽牙咬得咯咯作响 ，“要不是我早做准备，还真的要被你这家伙干掉了呢！”  
咔嚓——  
手枪的保险被打开了，高杉的脸上的表情扭曲了，冲着身后的人说道：“我刚才进来的时候，监控摄像头可是照得清清楚楚。现在，你可要看好了，是谁......开枪杀了我！”

嘭！  
枪声划破寂静的夜晚，响彻整个医院。  
没错，银时开枪了。近距离射击造成了巨大的冲击，高杉锁骨下方中弹，整个人向后仰过去。土方几乎是条件反射般地扶住了他，然后将他没有受伤的一侧手臂反剪到背后。  
“嘿嘿哈哈！说到底你还是不敢杀我嘛！”疼痛似乎让高杉更加兴奋了，他嚷了起来：“孬种！银时，我看不起你！老师也看不起你！”  
“土方，放开他。”银时放下手枪，血红的眼睛瞪着高杉：“你走吧！我们的问题不应该在这里解决。更何况，你伤了他的手臂。”

高杉的肩膀被血染红，他挣扎着站了起来看了土方一眼，话中有话地说：“银时可是很冷血的人，你要小心一点！”  
说完这句，他就捂着伤口向外走去，土方还在犹豫是是否报警的时候，银时拉住了他：“我和他的恩怨，必须一对一来解决。”

“但是他中弹了......”土方跌坐在床边喃喃地说道。  
“放心，那家伙没那么容易死。”银时将床单撕了一个长布条，态度强硬地脱去染血的长衫以及衬衣：“你好歹是医生，先关注一下自己的伤势吧！  
“没有伤到静动脉都不是大问题，根据痛感来判断的话，伤口大概有1厘米深，这种程度的出血不会——”土方一边配和他脱去上衣，一边为自己解释着伤情。  
“闭嘴！”银时黑着脸打断了他。

没想到第一次看土方赤裸的上身，竟然是在这种情况下。结实匀称的身材，强健有力的肌肉以及白皙光泽的皮肤，本该是如此诱人的肉体，却因为那道5公分左右的伤口显得触目惊心。  
“枪是怎么回事？你每天带这种东西住院吗？”  
“是昨天神乐送过来的，她说查到高杉的行踪了，以防万一送过来的。”

他用床单先帮土方简单包扎起来：“先止住血了。这里毕竟是医院，不想把事情闹大的话，你去找一个相熟的护士或医生帮你好好处理一下吧！天气热，万一发炎或者留下疤痕就不好了。”  
“呵呵，怎么感觉你像是医生了。”  
土方忽然笑了起来，半开玩笑地看着银时。

银时却笑不起来，他小心翼翼地将掌心在那极具线条感的脊背上，感觉到土方很明地颤抖了一下，他淡淡地说：“无论如何，你不能受伤。”  
“少说这种话，你现在住院，不让病患受伤是医生的责任吧！”那手指划过肩胛到侧腰的每一寸，土方愈发紧张了，他站了起来走到窗边：“现在你该说说了吧！那个叫高杉的，到底是怎么回事？”

“这里是单人病房，想抽烟的话，就抽吧！”不记得在哪里听到说香烟能缓解疼痛，银时知道他一定很想抽一支的。   
“那我就不客气了。”土方犹豫了一下还是掏出了烟盒。不一会儿，烟雾从土方的唇瓣溢出，袅袅向四周散去。 

“我和高杉可以算是一起长大的，老师的原则是不运毒，他说老师墨守成规，又说我们胆子太小。我们的最后一次任务，是押运一批价值连城的货物，被高杉偷换出来，为了防止接收方追查，仓库里的放了炸弹。老师临出发前去检查货品的时候，炸弹爆炸了，高杉的眼睛就是那时候瞎的。诶，是我阻止他逃走打斗的时候，被飞溅过来的碎片扎瞎的。”

“到底是不是他放的炸弹？”为了不引起值班护士的注意，土方关掉了点灯。黑暗中，两个人相互凝视着。  
“这个已经不重要了，他背叛了老师，本来该被处决。”  
“处决？你们把日本的法律都当做玩笑了吗？”土方嗤之以鼻道。

“土方，你要承认有很多事，是法律没办法解决的。  
银时深吸了口气，望着他：“比起这个，你差不多该坐过来了吧！”大概是被血的气味刺激了，他此刻非常想触碰土方。  
“唔！你这家伙，刚刚差点死诶！”土方当然明白他在想什么，稍微提高音量说道，“在你出院之前，别再想那些有的没的！”意识到再呆下去，恐怕又会被这个银发男人诱惑了。

“土方！等一下！”  
“干嘛？”  
银时叫住了他，声音意外地温柔，就像是某种电波，刺激了土方的中枢神经，他肩膀情不自禁地微微颤抖了一下，停住了脚步。  
“出院了之后，我要抱你。”

“.......笨、笨蛋！说什么胡话！”他的话语，直白得让人害羞，土方耳朵倏地红了，压低声音训斥着，但是连他自己都觉得没有说服力。  
“在这之前，我不会碰你了。但是出院之后，我要抱你，可以吗？”

长这么大从来没有人像这样露骨地向他表示过性要求，就连那些暗恋他的护士们，在看到他这冷淡的表情之后都望而却步了。坂田银时，他负责的病患，躺在病床上一本正经地说要“抱他”，这、这也......太羞耻了吧！

站在门前半分钟的时间，土方连呼吸都变得有些紊乱了，想要骂银时不知廉耻怎奈嗓子里发不出声音。好一会儿才丢下一句：“我可不想......在和病人搞在一起了。”

“搞？搞在一起？喂.......”用词那么粗鲁，可真不像是土方！银时苦笑道。  
“至少，不需要我治疗的时候再说。”土方声音极低地说完，推开门离开了这间病房。  
连骂我都做不到了，还不肯承认动了心吗？在表达情感方面如此别扭的土方，也很可爱啊！银时望着自己的手掌，刚才抚摸他脊背的触感仿佛还为消散。  
===============================

一个月后。  
6点钟，下班时间到了。土方十四郎换上常服，慢慢地朝地铁站走去。白班比夜班要辛苦，接诊和手术，再加上病患家属的咨询，常常让他精疲力尽。从前的同学聚会还会时常邀请他，后来他连回复信息的都觉得麻烦，身心俱疲的他根本没有多余的体力去参加联谊，回到公寓后只想着睡觉。  
我可能已经干枯了吧.......

土方叹了口气。毕竟那个让他焕发生机的人，已经擦肩而过了。  
“说什么要抱我，到头来不是连电话都没有留就出院了吗？！”  
土方皱起了眉头，望着地铁站两侧的广告牌，想起这些事心中不由火起。坂田银时，出院的时候没有任何异常的表情，连不舍和留恋都没有。那股会因为冲田总悟而砸门的冲动，似乎荡然无存了。  
被这样莫名其妙的人抱了，这段露水情缘的始作俑者突然消失后，居然还会觉得很失落？！土方对这样的自己很不以为然。

但是，还是忍不住会想起来。每当这个时候，他都会烦躁地很想抽烟。

“好慢！”  
拖着沉重的身体回到公寓，刚刚从电梯出来，就被一个银发男人截住了。  
“诶？”土方盯着他看了好一会儿，那赤红色的瞳孔银色的头发是多么明显的体征，他还是不敢相信自己的眼睛：“坂田......银时？”

“快点去开门。”银时不耐烦地拉着他。  
“你、你怎么知道我住在这里？” 土方睁大眼睛问道。 

“我是干这行的，要调查你很容易。”银时抬头一看，记住了他的房号：1202室，“你喜欢吃什么，喜欢干什么，家里有多少人，谈过几个女朋友——”  
“别说了！住嘴！”土方忙不迭地打断他，打开房门后有些囧地说：“我房间很乱，最近都比较忙没有收拾。”  
银时环视着二居室的房间，其实并没有他想象的那么乱，忍不住打趣道：“只查到一个正式的女朋友，没想到你蛮纯情的。”

“那个......并不是。”土方解开领带，坐在沙发上不快地瞪着他：“话说你调查我干什么？不是一声不吭地走了吗？”他本来想用“分手”这个词，话到嘴边才意识到他们两个根本没到能说“分手”的程度。  
“诶~~你问我那么多从前的事，还打电话问过神乐的吧？”银时紧挨着他坐下了，凑近土方微微泛红的脸：“我走的时候没要你的电话，生气了吗？呵呵，因为电话号码什么的根本不需要嘛！”  
“谁会生气……”  
距离那么近，土方变得局促起来，他站起身来假装去倒水：“那些事都算了，你又来找我干什么？”

“我是来抱你的。土方，我要你。”  
“诶？”  
银时连说了两遍，土方的手猛地一抖，杯子掉在了地上。

“土方，我想要你。”  
“……”  
银时的话语在土方的心间引起了巨大的震颤，整个人僵在原地动弹不得。和那双赤红色眼睛对视，他觉得自己像被魔鬼蛊惑般不清醒。土方薄唇微微颤抖，连手心都在冒汗。   
一个月没见，银时就像变了个人。她穿着黑色的短袖衬衣，映衬了他皮肤更白了。大概是因为今天要过来，平时乱蓬蓬的银色卷发也比平日里帅气。见土方惊得说不出话来，他嘴角漾起邪气的微笑，让土方伸出右手，又重复了一遍。

========================================================

越线治疗 P8 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 

“土方，过来啊。”  
“我、我又不是你发泄欲望的对象。”土方想起第一次发生关系时的情景，表情复杂地地移开视线。  
“你在说什么啊，我像是那种一时冲动抱男人的人吗？”银时伸出的手抖了一下，带着些许玩笑地语气：“快点过来啊！唉，我的手都要断了，你再不过来我可就走了哦！”  
“混蛋……！”  
土方瞪着他，脸涨得通红：“擅自跑到人家的家里，什么都不说，又自说自话要抱我，你这混蛋……是不是还等着我主动爬到你床上去——”话说到这里他突然语塞了，为了掩饰尴尬，他弯下身子将地上的杯子捡了起来。

呵呵，这男人原来在闹别扭啊……  
银时忽然明白了他的意思，慢慢向他走了过去。  
咕咚！   
土方只看到银时的手伸向他，紧跟着身体失去平衡，一屁股坐到了地上。整个人被银时的气息紧紧包围，他还没来得及嚷出声，嘴唇就被对方吻住了。  
银时撅住他的舌根在温润的口腔内壁搅动着，将他推倒在地上，抱住这日思夜想的身体上下抚弄着。  
“衣、衣服……！”

衬衣从裤子里被粗暴地拉了出来，当银时的手掌碰到他的身体时，身体不由为之战栗。  
耐心解开纽扣是不可能了。土方的衣服被银时用力扯开，雪白的皮肤便露了出来。微微起伏的胸口上，淡粉色的乳首怯生生挺立着。  
“好漂亮……”  
“唔？你要干什——”

土方被他的热情弄得晕头转向，发现他盯着自己的身体，不由地紧张起来。直到银时在他侧颈和锁骨啃咬，他才忍不住呻吟出声。  
“上次都没能好好看你，这次给你补上。”  
银时坏笑着在他胸口留下许多印记，一面手指夹住那圆润的凸起搓揉着，然后膝盖微微弯曲在他的股间磨蹭着。  
“好疼……别弄了！唔……”土方抓住银时的手腕想要阻止他。

看他这可爱的反应，银时兴致更高了，指腹按住乳首轻柔地撩拨起来，时不时地在嫩红的尖端舔舐着：“土方医生的胸部好敏感，你、你有感觉了吗？”  
“怎么可能！你、你是变态吗？”土方瞪着他，拼命抵抗着身体涌动着的情欲。  
“但是土方医生的下面硬了哦。”银时的手覆在他的股间，隆起的西裤已经出卖了土方的身体。 

一口一个“土方医生”，这家伙是故意的吧！   
裤子被撤掉了，随着银时手指的滑动，土方一声声无助的呻吟溢出唇边。  
“为什么玩弄你的胸部，下边会硬呢？”饶有兴致地看着土方泛起潮红的脸，轻声问道。

“因、因为乳头也是人的敏感带，给予刺激的话——”肉冠的部分被粗糙的掌心擦挂着，土方忍不向上挺起腰，见银时执着地吮咬着有些肿的乳尖，却迟迟不肯继续，交集地扯着他头发说道：“只有极少数人，仅靠乳头就能射精……所以，所以你别再咬了！……啧！”  
“着急了吗？”银时将他拉了起来，本想进行下一步的时候，却出现了意想不到的情况。 

“你这家伙真是——烦死了！”  
土方刚刚坐起身，迅雷不及掩耳之势将银时推倒在地上，钴蓝色的眼睛里跳动着怒火，一边去扯他的皮带，一边低吼着：“上次是因为你受伤了才由着你的，这一次别想羞辱我！”  
土方的眼神有些可怕，银时的皮带抽了出来，用力将他的双手举过头顶 。  
“哈？羞辱......？诶，你要干什么？”

这次轮到银时一脸迷惑地看着土方，他想起上次目睹土方和高杉打斗的过程，土方这双拿手术刀的修长手指，握成拳头之后同样是力道惊人。短短几秒，银时脑海里闪过许多可怕的念头，他紧张地吞咽了一下。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“诶？！”  
裤子，被脱掉了。  
臀部贴在地板上的时候，微凉触感着实让银时吓了一跳，想要挣扎怎奈被土方压住下半身，双手又失去了自由，他脸上写满了不安：“土方，这、这开不得玩笑......呵呵！你先给我松开啊！”  
“唔？你害怕被我抱吗？”

“不、不可能吧！你喜欢捆绑吗？嗜好很特别啊！”  
土方没有理他，将手贴在动脉的位置：“瞳孔张大，体温升高，脉搏至少130。 ”三两下将银时的衣服解开，耳朵贴在心脏的位置：“这心跳......快得离谱了！”  
“要检查身体的话，以后有的是机会！土方......别玩了！”银时拧着眉毛，下半身正处在紧急的状态。正在他一筹莫展的时候，土方俯下身子在他的喉结处一路向下亲吻着，生涩的吻赌气般地印在他的身体的各处。  
“唔......”当湿热柔软的唇瓣来到银时的腹肌时，顿时引起情欲的轩然大波，他忍不住低吟了一声，“土方，让我来做！”  
“你闭嘴！” 

土方迟疑了一秒，还是握住他下腹早已躁动的部位。几番揉搓，滚烫如烙铁一般的家伙怒视着他，男人的荷尔蒙气味浓烈，土方产生了晕眩感，慢慢的俯下身去。   
“土方！啊……”  
涨得通红的阴茎被土方含进嘴里，舌尖不得章法地舔弄着柱身，银时没想到他会给自己口活，那颗黑色的脑袋在那里忙活着，敏感的龟头被吮吸轻咬，这感觉就像踩在云端。  
“可以了，十四郎……”银时喘着粗气，挺起腰让前端可以抵住他的上颚，想要更多的刺激。

这家伙的表情还真是……让人受不了！  
额前深V刘海被汗濡湿，紧闭的双眼睫毛翕动着，因为缺氧而涨得通红的脸颊，他那第一次给人口活得羞耻感让银时兴奋不已，他轻声唤着：“土方，我要你……”  
“再等一下！我还没……”  
土方擦了一把嘴角的涎液，站了起来慢慢褪去自己的衣服，赤裸着身体坐在银时的大腿上，忽然发出了痛苦的声音。

“喂喂，你这家伙居然自己——”银时惊呆了，因为土方正在为自己做扩张。  
“这、这没什么，就当做自己检查吧——！啊！”  
土方紧咬着后槽牙，一寸寸向里面推进，碰到某处的时候他忽然惊叫出声，前面也跟着跳动了几下。  
这爱逞强的家伙，看你能坚持到什么时候！银时借机挺起腰部，用自己的性器轻松地去碰土方的，粘液被涂抹在彼此的阴茎上，前后都被刺激的土方终于轻叫出声。

“哈……哈……唔！”  
“差不多让、让我进去吧！可以吧！”  
此刻土方表情扭曲神，态看起来和自渎差不多了，不要说这种情况是银时没有想到的，单是这景象实在太过淫靡，他心里翻滚的情欲燃起熊熊烈火，已经忍到极限了。  
几分钟后，土方停了下来。从身旁茶几下层取出一个小瓶子，将里面的液体倒在了银时的性器上，微凉的触感令被捆住的男人身体一颤。

润滑剂？  
“你家里常备这种东西吗？！”  
“别动！”  
银时来不及惊讶，土方扶着贲张的阴茎抵在后穴的位置，停顿了数秒慢慢地坐了下去。  
“啊……”  
尽根没入后的饱胀感和紧窒令两个人同时呻吟出声。土方眼角微红，长大嘴巴拼命呼吸着，每动一下都是挑战。这姿势进得很深，他按照对自己身体的了解调整着进入的角度。  
“呜……”  
土方苦闷地呜咽了一声，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着，肠道里猛地收缩倒让身下的人有些吃不消。

“呃！下面……好紧！土方你……快放开我！”  
银时被捆住的手焦急地扭动着，土方紧蹙的眉头以及微颤的嘴唇都表明他在急切地渴望着高潮，但是他被自己没有技巧的起伏搞得腰直发软。  
“帮、帮我……”土方脸上的汗水滴落在男人的心口，颤抖着将那束缚解开。

“啊呀！”  
银时的双手重获自由地瞬间，立刻坐起起来，扣住土方的腰配合着自己发力的节奏，重重地向他的敏感点顶上去。  
“那个什、什么腺的，碰到了吗？”银时喘着粗气问道，其实从土方的反应就能知道，但就是想逗他。

“是……那里！你别——啊！”土方的大脑里似有一阵阵闪电滑过，性爱让他走向癫狂。  
“我听人家说……前列腺也能高潮，试试怎么样？”银时稍作停顿的时候，在夹在两人间土方的硬物上揉捏了一把，引来他一阵颤抖，“接下来，不准碰它哦！”  
“‘坂田你混蛋！唔……”

银时将他推倒，臀部向上撅起，从后面猛地进入土方的身体，可怜的性器虽然没有得到安抚，却是被后穴刺激得精液滴滴答答落在地板上。  
好舒服……土方的灵魂都在颤抖，有个瞬间恨不得交缠中永不超生。  
银时在他的臀肉上大力地抓揉着，密蕾处微微颤动湿黏艳红一片，强烈的官能刺激几乎令他丧失理智，竭尽全力向更深处挺进。汗湿的肉体碰撞时发出的水声，会阴处被摩擦到产生的酥痒难耐的感觉，令土方羞耻得无地自容。 

“银时！”  
土方用最后一点力气哑着嗓子喊出银时的名字，他不记得自己高潮了几次，总之很后悔解开了银时的双手。  
两个人浑身湿透，在地板上随意躺着，就像是交欢后的鲑鱼精疲力尽，房间里充斥着男人的汗味和精液的气味。   
十分钟过后，即将崩溃的心跳才逐渐平静下来。银时这才看到自己手腕上青紫的瘀伤。

“ 土方，为什么要捆着我！”  
“……我也是男人。”土方气若游丝地说：“难道任你摆布吗？”

银时将他的身子扳过来面朝着自己，钴蓝色的眼睛像宝石般泛着晶莹地水光，情不自禁在樱色薄唇上亲了一口，觉得他掘强得可爱：“真是的，任我摆布又不吃亏，快累死我了！”  
“啰嗦！你再无缘无故消失，就给老子滚蛋！”土方心里对他一声不吭消失一个月，又突然出现的事耿耿于怀。

“你也知道，我有些事要处理嘛！”银时将手臂枕在脑袋下面，柔声说道：“高杉是个疯子，要是让他知道我们的关系，恐怕会对你不利啊！”

他的话在土方的心底泛起了波澜，他望着银时的侧脸感慨道：看他没个正形的样子，心里到底藏着多少事儿啊！  
“那高杉怎么样了？”土方忽然想起了这件事：“混蛋，你杀了他吗？这是犯法的！”

“喂喂，放松点！不过，你还是不知道的好。”   
银时的手顺着土方的腰线抚摸着，光洁柔滑的皮肤好像吸住他的掌心的魔力，“毕竟不是什么好人，以后也不会再有来往了。”

“那么，你又为什么来找我？”土方渐渐变弱的声音显得有些底气不足，“看你这样子，腿上也已经好了，不需要找我了吧！”

“土方医生，你是装糊涂吧？”银时暼了他一眼，又换成阴阳怪气地语调：“我为什么要找你，你会不知道？”

“我不知道。”土方微微阖上眼睛。要是银时说出什么肉麻的话，他一定会难堪得要命。

这男人怎么那么可爱啊！！  
银时看到他耳朵尖都红了，心底不由地漾起一丝甜蜜，忍不住再逗他一下。

“你想什么呢？当然是找你看病啊！”银时将身体的重量压到他身上，强迫他和自己对视道，半开玩笑地说：“土方医生，我可是真的来找你看病的哦！”

“哈？混蛋！你又耍我是吧？！”  
土方睁大的眼睛像极了发怒的猫，他猛地将银时推倒一边骂道。

“啊！好痛！”  
银时捂着腰部，表情夸张地嚷着。他身后就是茶几的拐角，大概是撞在上面了。

“你怎么样？不要乱动，我现在帮你看看！”  
土方吓得脸色惨白，手忙脚乱地去看银时的背，“手拿开，我看看有没有外伤！”

“嘿嘿嘿！”  
见土方中计，银时的手从后腰移开后用力将他推倒在地上，嬉皮笑脸地说：“我伤得那么重，土方医生可是要负责到底哦！”

“滚开啊！”土方的双臂被银时按在地上，又气又急地嚷着。赤裸的身体又紧紧贴在了一起，有个滚烫的硬物顶在自己的小腹上，他顿时慌了神：“笨、笨蛋！不能再做了……唔！”

“土方医生，我的病都一辈子才能治好，你愿意帮我治吗？”银时坏笑着，右手握住他的脆弱套弄着。

土方的身体还很敏感，根本经不起挑逗，他本能得想要夹紧双腿，却挡不住银时侵犯的手指： “我、我知道了……别碰啊！”

“要开始了哦。”  
银时得意地笑了笑，决定今天不做到他求饶不会停下来。

笨蛋，我得的这种病恐怕一辈子都治不好。  
因为这种病的名字叫做土方十四郎。


End file.
